


I’m hungry William...

by The_gay_fanfic_writer



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, NBC Hannibal, will graham - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Choking, Consent is key, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter in Love, Hope I’m doing tags right, M/M, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Sex, Sexual Choking, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham - Freeform, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, but it’s cool, yay I’m such a noob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_fanfic_writer/pseuds/The_gay_fanfic_writer
Summary: Will has been avoiding Hannibal, but not any more, Hannibal is getting hungry and he wants a taste of Will Graham (not literally soz, maybe next time my kinky people)
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter - Relationship, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	I’m hungry William...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I’ve tried writing more explicit stuff so if you have any criticism plz leave it in the comments

Ever since their last therapy session got slightly heated, Will had been avoiding Hannibal he even skipped his last therapy session. Jack was forcing him to go today although he was not happy about it. Will was still very angry at Hannibal for being so rude, he knew he was rude too but was not going to apologise.

Stuck in Hannibal’s waiting room, the rich musky scent of the Dr filled the air, Will hated the fact that it turned him on. Will heard foot steps, quickly he adjusted his posture and turned ever so slightly away in order to show his rage. The door opened and Franklin came out in a heap of tears closely followed by the handsome as ever Hannibal. 

Hannibal gave Franklin a tissue then told Will to wait five minutes. Hannibal was pleased Will came today, he missed him when he skipped his last session, now he was back looking as ravishing as ever, no doubt here against his will.

“Come in William” Hannibal said while opening the door with a big smile on his face. Will was already blushing due to the mention of his full name, but he willed himself to maintain an enraged composure while walking in, he sat down strait away, positioning himself to face away from Hannibal.

“How are you Will?” Hannibal said sitting down immediately admiring Will’s exposed neck due to the man trying his best to face away from him. “Fine” Will said after a long pause. “Good to hear now tell me how your weekend went, why did you skip our last session” Hannibal asked though he knew the answer. “No reason just didn’t wanna go” Will replied noticing Hannibal’s hungry eyes eating him whole, admiring every inch of him, Will blushed tremendously. “I’ll take your word for it dear Will” Hannibal said noticing the red tint that had started to creep along Wills face.

“Tell me Will how do you see yourself?” Hannibal asked “umm... like the struggling empath, fragile and ready to break at any moment” Will said sarcastically, this was interesting to hear for Hannibal and very interesting to imagine Will breakable, picturing him on his back, defenceless against his power. “Do you still see me as the mongoose Dr?” Hannibal loves the way Will said Dr, “that, among other things” Hannibal replied with a devilish grin that sent Will into overdrive. “L.. like what?” Will said scared yet exited for the answer. “Like a delicious meal, you look delectable, good enough to eat” Hannibal said exploring Will freely with his eyes, admiring how red Will was becoming. “Oh... umm.. thank you, Dr” Will couldn’t think straight, his vision tunnelled and his senses went numb. 

Hannibal stood, Will forgot how tall Hannibal was, he loomed over him intimately. Will stood up too, only not in the meaningful way Hannibal did. “I should probably leave” Will said attempting to hide his rather obvious erection. Hannibal stood between Will and the door, Hannibal took a step closer, Will took one back, the eyes Hannibal had fixed on him made Will weak. Hannibal took another step towards Will took several steps back only to be met with Hannibal’s bookshelf preventing further distance between the two. Hannibal walked calmly towards Will yet with an animalistic aura Will couldn’t resist. 

Hannibal was now so close to Will that he could smell the fine wine on Hannibal’s tongue. “You’re just ravishing Will” Hannibal said in a low, quiet growl. Will did everything he could to look everywhere but Hannibal’s eyes. Hannibal reached out breathing in Will’s scent that only made him even more aroused, he delicately manoeuvred Will’s face so he had nowhere to look at but Hannibal.

Will’s breathing and heart rate spiked as soon as Hannibal touched him. He stared into the mans eyes overcome with the dark beauty that lay inside them. Will then couldn’t resist but glance down at Hannibal’s lips, Hannibal saw this smiling cruelly at Will’s obvious desire.

“I really should be going...” Will breathed out, stopped mid sentence by Hannibal leaning in further. They were so close Will could feel Hannibal’s breath on his face. “You are not going anywhere William...” Hannibal said calmly “I have a few things I’d like to do to you” Hannibal continued, his voice becoming more and more dark. 

“L..like what?” Will said immediately regretting it as soon as he saw the grin spread across Hannibal’s mouth. “Like this” Hannibal said leaning in roughly so their lips met, Hannibal reached around Will’s back grasping the man and pulling him even closer. Will was weak, he gave in, caving into Hannibal as though he desperately needed him, cause he did. 

The kissing went on then gradually became much more rough, the vigour increased and all of a sudden Will felt Hannibal abandon his mouth and start kissing his neck. Will couldn’t help but let out a small moan to which Hannibal cruelly smirked. Hannibal’s hands wrapped around Will tight, he then picked the man up (much to Will’s surprise) carrying him to the couch and roughly threw him onto it as though he weighed nothing. Hannibal dived on top of Will now animalistic in nature, he tore at Will’s shirt and Will did the same to him. 

Soon the two were naked, Hannibal began to truly admire Will in all his natural glory. Will couldn’t help but let out strangled moans due to Hannibal’s roughness, he found he liked it. Suddenly Hannibal got up, he walked calmly to his desk, reached into the bottom draw and retrieved some expensive looking lube. He squirted a large amount onto his fingers then quickly hopped back on top of Will. 

“Ready Mr Graham?” Hannibal said with cruel intentions lacing each and every syllable. “Y...yes” Will said, so aroused he couldn’t think straight anymore. “I want to hear you say please” Hannibal said again, his eyes burning holes into Will, “yes please” Will said breathlessly, “I want to hear you beg” Hannibal said allowing just the tip of his fingers inside Will. “Fuck me Hannibal!” Will said maddened and desperate by just the tip of Hannibal’s fingers. Hannibal loved this side of Will, he loved that he brought it out of the man and knew he could make Will cry his name, and that was exactly what he would do.

Hannibal all of a sudden thrust his fingers deep into Will, the mans eyes widened, “Jesus Hannibal” Will cried, exited shock spread through his body. Hannibal began manoeuvring his fingers inside Will, spreading him and preparing his entrance, all the while he admired the desperate face Will wore, eyes gaping and mouth open still with shock.

“Let’s begin Will.” Hannibal said as calm as ever yet his voice held darkness within it. Without hesitation Hannibal pulled his fingers out of Will granting him a loud moan from the man then he quickly lathered his own erection and eased into Will. “Fuck Hannibal...” Will said through gasps. Hannibal looked deep into Will’s face, taking note of every minor detail, Will bites his lip when he gets aroused, that’s useful to know Hannibal thought while looking back on all the times Will had bitten his lower lip around Hannibal. 

Hannibal was now deep into Will and began to gently rock back and forth, Will reached down intending to rub his erection but Hannibal grabbed his wrists and pinned them up against his head, increasing the speed and power of his thrusts as he did so, Will almost screamed it felt so good. “You will come when I tell you to come William” Hannibal said firmly, “fuck Hannibal” Will breathed as Hannibal’s fast thrusts got even faster, slamming his prostate with each thrust. “I’m... gonna.. fuck” Will said, barely able to comprehend his surroundings, he was lost in pure ecstasy, just as he was about to come Hannibal slowed his pace, manoeuvring his body so to not hit Will’s prostate anymore.

“What the fuck Hannibal!” Will said through strangled moans, he was angry but Hannibal would quicken then slow his thrust pace to make Will trip over his words, he loved it when Will lost what little composure he had left. “I told you Will, you will come when I say so” Will knew he should be angry, think that Hannibal was selfish or petty but no, Hannibal being like this was maddening, he almost came from just the devilish grin on Hannibal’s face. 

Will tried reaching down to his penis again but Hannibal pinned him down by the neck, this was certainly more rough than Will had ever experienced before but, he liked it. Hannibal’s hand was still around his neck squeezing just hard enough. Hannibal’s other hand reaches down and began to rub Will’s erection agonisingly slowly. All the sensations made Will overload, he knew that Hannibal would leave a bruise around his neck and Jack would ask about it but he didn’t care, he wanted to be marked, owned, finally have proof that he was a real, grounded human. 

“Hannibal” Will breathed realising his vision was blurring due to the lack of oxygen, Hannibal loosed his grip but kept his hand firmly around Will’s neck, while his other hand tortured Will delicately with gentle and slow rubs on his penis. Hannibal made sure to save this image to his memory palace for later use, Will was beneath him, trapped by his hand and completely overwhelmed by him, a true dream. Hannibal’s thrusts went from a fast pace to slow, this made Will even more aggravated, he was close and so was Hannibal so why did he insist on slowing down. “Please Hannibal” Will said seeing a sparkle in Hannibal’s eye, as if they lit up like fire. Hannibal’s grip on Will’s erection increase along with the speed of his thrust, he took his hand away from Will’s neck allowing gushes of blood to flow to Wills head making the pleasure hit the man all at once.

“Hannibal!” Will screamed as he came, Will thought he was dreaming the pleasure was so overwhelming. Hannibal came soon after Will, looking straight into his eyes as he did so. The two lay there for a while, sweating and panting both attempting to recover yet failing for the most part.

Hannibal was the first to get up, he looked disheveled for the first time, Will saw the Dr through dazed eyes, the mans hair was laced with beads of sweat, it flopped slightly over his face. Will couldn’t help but stare, which Hannibal loved. Hannibal started to put his clothes back on amused at how Will had thrown most of his clothes half way across the room. Will began to sit up and though still not fully confident he could stand, tried anyway. Although Hannibal looked disheveled, his pride hadn’t suffered in the slightest. 

“Now where were we” Hannibal said with dark amusement lurking behind his words, “umm” Will began though his voice was slightly shaky. The two sat opposite each other now. “Will I’d be thrilled if you were to make eye contact with me more often” Hannibal said due to Will still looking everywhere but Hannibal, “if you do I’d be willing to reward you, or punish you, whichever you’d prefer.” Hannibal continued. Will was astonished, already getting more red in the face and too turned on for his comfort, he felt compelled to look at Hannibal who rewarded him with a sly grin in return. 

“Well look at that, our time is up” Hannibal said not even glancing at a clock yet he was still right. “Oh umm yeah” Will said standing up simultaneously with Hannibal, still maintaining intimate eye contact. The two men walked to the door, Will in front attempting to remain calm and collected even enticing to Hannibal. 

Will began to open the door but Hannibal shut it from behind, turning around Will realised the Dr was closer than he thought. Hannibal leaned over Will, burning holes into his eyes. Hannibal basked in the fact that Will was so nervous. “I have had a taste William” Hannibal said, while Will tried his best not to glance down at the mans lips though was dying to kiss him. “But I’m still hungry” Hannibal continued opening the door and letting Will go. 

“I look forward to it Dr Lecter” Will said shocked at how seductive his voice sounded yet tried not to show this. Hannibal’s smile spread across his face as if to say: challenge accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Again if you have anything to add or any tips leave them in the comments xxx


End file.
